A Biker's Obstacle: to Ride or to Love
by Lonely-Avenger
Summary: What if Ken Nakajima decides to call it quits in pursuing Miyuki Kobayakawa's heart? How will he face the bitter reality and life he'll move on? My 1st YUA fanfic. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Prologue: Recollection

**A Biker's Obstacle: to Ride or to Love**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER **

All characters and properties of this anime are owned by Kosuke Fujishima, TV Tokyo, and other respective owners.

In accordance of new guidelines implemented by the administrators, I deleted "Disclaimer" chapters from all of my five fanfics and post "Prologue" chapters in their place instead. Plus with some frequent editing, writer's block, and my daily classes, I've not much free time in my hands to make updates. My apologies!

Oh, if you've noticed, I've posted "AUTHOR'S NOTE" sections in sections of my five fanfics; it will provide readers with info regarding anything related to the fanfics, and help readers understand better. I hope it helps.

* * *

* * *

**Prologue: Recollection**

Legend:

_Word_ : denotes character thought

**Word** : denotes time, setting

-**Word-** : denotes sound effect

* * *

* * *

**Bokuto**** Police District**

It was a usual afternoon in the many offices of the district. The police officers here worked about their duties, heeding time to finish them. In the traffic section, most of them were stuck in their desk jobs, i.e., writing out reports and the like.

"-**Sigh- **I sure wish the time be quick. I'm hungry," remarked Natsumi Tsujimoto. Her face etched into a bored look as she wrote up a daily traffic report on her desk.

**-GROWL- **

Her stomach chimed in, as if saying, "Me too."

Few of her co-workers seated close watched her with amused looks upon hearing it.

"Eh... heh-heh...sorry," Natsumi embarrassingly apologized.

They resumed on with their work.

She rubbed her stomach and shook off thoughts of food from her mind.

"Impatient as always, Natsumi. It's just 10 more minutes to lunch," said Miyuki Kobayakawa, her partner and best friend, who was seated in front of her. She carefully arranged a small stack of papers on her desk.

"Miyuki, why should I also write up the traffic report? I thought you'd be the one to be doing the job."

"It's your turn now to do the daily report of our routine patrol. Besides, I've been always the one writing it, so don't complain."

"-**Sigh-** If you say so."

After done arranging and cleaning stuff on her desk, Miyuki took out a magazine from her knapsack and began reading.

**-TWING-**

A pair of spectacles studied the magazine cover. It belonged to Yoriko Nikaido, the nosiest officer of the section.

"Another issue of the _Famitsu__ Mechanical_, Miyuki?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mikuyi felt a pang of surprise as she turned around to answer her co-worker. She saw her anime-styled gleaming spectacles and bubbly mouth.

"Y-Yoriko! Don't creep up to me like that!" she stammered.

In another set of officers' desks from a distance, a pair of eyes adored the intelligent-looking beauty. They were covered by thick, dark blue lens of a sunglass belonging to Ken Nakajima, the dubbed "White Hawk of Bokuto Station" due to his motorcycle skills.

He was transfixed at her character --- her unique intelligence and skill backed up her pretty looks.

* * *

* * *

**Nakajima's POV**

As I watched at her, I couldn't help but remember that scene. I replayed it in my mind over and over again.

At that bus stop.

She crying against the chest of Mr. Honda.

Mr. Honda embracing her, being a support to lean on.

I was shocked and surprised. After finally finding the right time to sum up the courage to find her and confess my feelings, I felt something slowing down my heart from noisy, fast beats to quiet, slow ones.

I've been a blundering, shy fool who couldn't find the right words whenever she was near me. Why did this have to happen? Was this a cruel fate kami-sama?

I couldn't look at them any further. It was too much for me to bear.

I turned around and walked away to my bike.

**-VROOM- -VROOM- -VROOM-**

"Kobayakawa..." I sadly spoke her name.

**-VROOM- -SCREECH-**

I knew that I had lost that chance.

Suddenly, my mind was brought back to reality.

"Nakajima? Are you ok?" a feminine voice spoke to me. A hand followed, waving at front of my face.

I looked up to find it belonging to Aoi Futaba, the only, err, cross-dresser in the section. Well, "cross-dresser" wouldn't be the word I was looking for to describe him, uh, her.

Actually, he was originally a regular male police officer from another precinct. According to him, he took up a case that had him disguise as a woman. It seemed a mugger seemed to attack gorgeous women in the district where he worked, so he played as bait (disguising as a woman) and successfully captured the mugger.

But, there happened to be a personal effect on the case. It seemed he had grown fond of his woman disguise so much that he decided to become a woman instead. If you ask me, he's sure misleading; take a close look at him, and you'd believe he was a woman. Nowadays, he's being respected as a female by the rest of the section. And of course, he prefers being called a "she" in respect of his "new" gender.

Weird, huh? Well I guess it's not much of a fuss to argue about here in the section.

"Oh! Y-yeah, Aoi, I was just thinking that's all," I said.

She smiled and resumed about her other business. I shook my head to clear off the thought of Kobayakawa. What's wrong with me? I had lost my usual spirit whenever I was near her. I finished writing the last page of my traffic report from my routine patrol and placed it on the file lying on the chief's desk.

I sighed, mentally exhausted.

* * *

* * *

**Back to Third-Person View**

Miyuki noticed Nakajima's sad look as she watched him put his traffic report on the chief's desk.

_Why does he look sad? Maybe he's tired._

He walked back to his desk and checked his things. He then patted a fellow co-worker's shoulder seated next to him.

"Going now, Nakajima?" the co-worker said.

"Yeah, I have some things to do in my place Genz," Nakajima replied.

"Well, you sure are leaving early. What about lunch?"

"I'll grab a bite to eat on the way home. Oh, can you inform our White Hawk unit that I have an announcement to make tomorrow at the locker room?"

"Sure. But what is it?" the co-worker named Genz, asked, confused.

"You'll find out. Anyway, take care!" Nakajima waved goodbye and left. He headed for the men's locker room to change.

Yoriko, true to her nature, wondered at Nakajima's behavior.

_Hmm. Nakajima is acting weird today. Mmm, I smell an interesting tidbit of secret to uncover!_

She rubbed her hands with anticipation.

**-DONG-**

The wall clock at the room rang signaling lunch break. Everyone breathed a sign of relief and headed to the precinct cafeteria.

"Ah... lunch time! Come on, Saori-chan!" Natsumi begin dragging along with her a petite female officer named Saori Saga (who was about to ask her to join her for lunch). She was a bright and hard-working officer who looked up to Natsumi and Miyuki as her role models of ideal police officers.

"Um, Natsumi-sempai! What about Miyuki-sempai? We should wait for her!" she stammered. She looked at Miyuki with pleading eyes.

Miyuki giggled at the sight.

"Don't worry Saori-chan; I'll catch up with you and Natsumi. I just have to finish this traffic route map for the next group meeting."

She waved them off and focused on her work.

"Saori-chan, come! Food waits!" Natsumi pulled Saori close, not waiting another second.

"Natsumi-sempai!" Saori shrieked.

The two left.

The chief walked to Miyuki and examined the map she was working on.

"Good job. Have that ready for the next group meeting by Friday," he spoke.

Miyuki nodded her head and saluted him. He saluted back and left, closing the door.

"-**Sigh-** I'll have to finish this now," she said, resuming her work.

* * *

* * *

Meanwhile in the men's locker room...

Nakajima combed his hair for the third time as he checked himself on a small mirror attached to the back of his locker door. He removed his sunglasses and looked at his eyes; they mirrored sadness and pain of the memory he thought of a while ago. Nobody in the precinct ever took a glimpse of his eyes, for he always wore his sunglasses over them to mask his emotions.

"Tch... damn," he muttered to himself.

There was always that side of him, telling him to stand up to his image and take in pride at his job. Sure he had lived up to his dubbed name, "the White Hawk of Bokuto Station", but it didn't matter much to him. It was just a reputation that he had gained. It was there that he displayed his talent in his motorcycle skills as a traffic bike officer.

But all that changed when Miyuki Kobayakawa came into his life.

"Ha, ha... now that I think about it, I never forgot the first time we met," he bitterly laughed at himself.

* * *

**Flashback – Bokuto Police District; a Few Years Ago**

That fateful day she first entered the precinct for her first assignment.

She was fresh off from police academy.

Miyuki was lost as she tried to find her way in the station. So, she caught sight of the first fellow officer to ask directions.

Sure enough, she saw that he was a traffic bike cop. She went up to him.

He leaned against his partner, his reliable motorbike. It had assisted and helped him brave the rough spots in his routine patrol. He was in deep thought as he stared into the drifting leaves of sakura cherry-blossoms that passed by outside the precinct.

_What's more to my life as a traffic bike cop? Sigh... another tiring traffic patrol. The precinct sure doesn't have enough bike cops to handle the workload. _

**-POKE- -POKE-**

"Huh?"

He turned around to marvel at a mesmerized beauty standing in front of him. He watched her from top to bottom and saw she wore a police uniform.

_Wow!_

He stood up, his body rigid with a sudden feeling of nervousness.

"Yes? H-H-How may I h-h-help you?" he stammered.

_Why am I talking like this! For some reason, I can't stop feeling nervous!_

"Excuse me, but I'm a new officer assigned to Bokuto precinct. Is this it?" Miyuki asked.

"Ah... yeah, this is Bokuto precinct alright."

Suddenly, several of his few fellow bikers discovered the scene. They laughed at him, who looked like to break down any second.

"Ha, ha, ha! Yeah, Ken, going for her I see!"

"Woo-hoo! She's a beauty! Helping her out?"

"Hey, isn't that the new officer joining the traffic section?"

The two broke off eye contact, embarrassed by the teasing. Miyuki felt her cheeks redden a bit as she looked down the ground.

He on the other hand had his hand holding behind his head, and he looked up the sky, feeling his cheeks warming up.

"-**Cough- -Cough- **You must be the new officer joining the traffic section?" he broke up the tension hovering between him and her as he stammered a laugh to suffice. He forced himself to look back at her face.

"Y-Yes, I am. I'm Officer Miyuki Kobayakawa, Traffic Section. And you're?" She maintained eye contact with his after gathering some moment to talk again.

"Nakajima. Ken Nakajima, White Hawk unit, Traffic Section."

"It's nice to meet you, Nakajima-kun. Thank you for the directions. I must go now. See you!"

She then shook his hand, and went to the front doors of the precinct. Before entering, she waved at him with a smile on her face.

With some effort, he managed to wave back, and made his lips curved slightly upwards in response.

Then she disappeared inside.

His hand which she shook felt light and... welcoming. It shook little. Collecting himself, he managed to calm it down. His fellow bikers soon joined him.

"You lucky devil! Were you trying to pull the moves on the new officer?"

"Not bad, Nakajima, not bad at all."

"Ken, you really need to put some effort when you're talking with her."

He looked at them aghast, and waved off their teasing.

"E-Eh? She was just asking for directions, that's all! That's that!"

"Ha, ha, ha! The "White Hawk of Bokuto Station," crumbling in defeat in front of a new female officer!" they laughed once more, before leaving him alone and walking inside the precinct for work.

He could only droop down his shoulders and sigh, dejected at himself.

"-**Sigh- **But then again," he looked up the sky, "I think I'll be looking more forward to my job and life."

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Ah... that was a memory I won't forget." 

He put back his sunglasses and checked himself for the last time. He was ready to go home to his apartment a few blocks from Zapper, a motor mechanic shop belonging to his father, Daimaru Nakajima.

**-SLAM-**

He closed his locker and headed outside to his own bike parked at his garage space in the vehicle section of the precinct. His patrol bike was parked alongside it. He dragged his bike outside, and closed his garage door. Then he hopped on his bike. With a few kicks to the starter at the side, he took off.

**-VROOM-**

As he rode his way home, he thought of her for the last time.

_I've made my choice. This... is what I should do for my life._

He watched the afternoon sun glistening above as he sped off to his home.


	2. Epi 1: Difficult Consideration

**A Biker's Obstacle: to Ride or to Love******

**

* * *

**

**Episode 1: Losing a Chance**

Legend:

_Word_ : denotes character thought

**Word :** denotes time, setting

**-Word- :** denotes sound effect

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Bokuto**** Police District, Cafeteria**

The men and women of the police force in the district were enjoying the self-served cafeteria food in their lunch break. From one table, Natsumi, Miyuki, Saori, and Yoriko chatted merrily as they ate.

"Delicious! This cafeteria should add more to these meals," Natsumi said as she set down her now-empty bowl of teriyaki noodles. She wiped her mouth with a tissue and crumpled it into a small ball.

Her partner Miyuki rolled her eyes over.

"-**Sigh-** Natsumi, there's a big budget on this cafeteria, so don't complain. At least they provide us meals daily on the job," she said. She was eating a piece of cheesecake.

"Heh, heh, ok, I get your point. Oh, speaking of which, Nakajima sure looked down today. I wonder why he left early?" Natsumi wondered.

"I'm sure he needed a deserved rest from his duty, Natsumi-sempai, like all of us. The look on his face told us so," Saori said.

"Saori is right. But, I have a strange feeling he may be hiding something from everybody. Interesting… maybe he's been thinking of you, eh, Miyuki?" Yoriko grinned, nudging Miyuki on her sides.

"No, it's not like that, Yoriko! Don't assume so hastily!" Miyuki protested, with a slight blush on her cheeks. Her eyes looked downward on the table.

"So, so, Miyuki… oh well, it's like you to deny stuff about him when you're asked about him, eh?" Natsumi joined in the teasing.

"Natsumi!" Miyuki stared at her aghast.

"No, no! Nakajima-sempai is a respectable officer in this district! I'm sure he doesn't mix business with pleasure. Even if he and Miyuki-sempai are in a relationship, they should keep it to themselves!" Saori proudly said.

"Saori, not you too? -**Sigh-**" Miyuki dejectedly said. She couldn't help but fall to her co-workers' teasing.

She thought a bit about Nakajima. As a friend, yes, she'll always consider him as that. But as someone more than a friend? That question was given with mixed answers.

"Hey, have any of you seen Aoi? How come she didn't join us?" Natsumi asked. She eyed around, looking for her.

"She had a small errand to run for the chief. She said it was okay to go on without her," Yoriko said, adjusting her eyeglass. She sipped a cup of ice tea and looked at Miyuki.

"I find it a bit strange for Nakajima to leave early, but I guess he has some important things to take care of."

"Miyuki-sempai, how long have you and Nakajima-sempai been on a relationship? It looks like everybody in the precinct is rooting for the both of you!" Saori wondered.

A deeper shade of red etched on Miyuki's cheeks as she looked for the right words to protest. Her partner patted her back and winked.

"Eh… Nakajima and I aren't on a relationship, Saori-chan. We're just good friends, that's all. Besides, we don't have some time to… know each other better. Oh, Natsumi, look at the time! Come on, we have to go on patrol, now! Well, see you all later!" Miyuki stood up and dragged along her partner.

Natsumi smiled awkwardly at Yoriko and Saori and waved a quick goodbye.

"Hey, Miyuki! Wait up!"

Yoriko sighed.

"Ah… it's just like her to be busy on the job whenever she's asked about him. So, I guess that leaves you with some free time!" she rubbed her hands with anticipation as she looked on Saori like a stalking wolf.

"Eh? Y-Yoriko sempai, w-w-what do you mean?" Saori asked.

_Eee__… I'm getting a bad feeling about this!_

She dreaded on what her co-worker was planning.

"You'll be my partner for this small party we're going tonight! We're going to see some cute looking guys who're dressed neat! So, so… I guess you won't take no for an answer, yeah?"

"Eee… Yoriko sempai!"

* * *

* * *

Miyuki and Natsumi were on their usual patrol around Bokuto district, riding on Miyuki's patrol car, the Honda Today. Miyuki sighed as she drove.

_What's with Nakajima today?_

"What's the matter, Miyuki?" her partner asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Just feeling a bit tired."

"I bet it has something to do with Nakajima, eh?"

Miyuki was caught surprised by the suggestion, but quickly maintained her face to look busy with her driving.

Natsumi felt she had hit the mark.

"Ah, so it is him!"

"N-no, it's not like that! I was just wondering why he had that sad look as he turned in his patrol report to the chief today. And I didn't see him eat lunch in the cafeteria," Miyuki furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

_I guess he needs some time off from his duty like me._

"Sad? That's unusual for him to be that way. Maybe he's in one of those mood swings from too much work."

"I don't think so, Natsumi. But there's something I can't put though…"

"Huh? And that would be?"

"I feel as though he seems to be hiding something important."

"It'd be rare for him to turn serious at something important. Then he's been thinking a lot about you… good!" Natsumi lightly punched her partner's arm as she teased her.

"Natsumi!" Miyuki exclaimed, a small blush appearing on her face. Her partner couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassment.

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Zapper Automobile Repair Shop**

Nakajima's bike screeched to a halt as he parked it in front of the station. Taking off his helmet, he went inside the opened garage and saw Honda Okane, a good friend of his father, Daimaru Nakajima, making repairs to a sports car.

"Honda-san, good afternoon!" Ken greeted.

"Oh? Ah, Ken, nice to see you so soon. Off duty today?" Honda asked. He wore his mechanic suit and looked messy; oil stains were all over his suit and he reeked of automobile metal.

"No, I decided to go off early after a morning patrol. Is my dad around?"

"Yes, he's inside along with your mother."

"How's Megumi?"

"She's bright in school. Everyday when she comes home, she can't stop talking about how her school life is going."

"From the sound of that, I think she's happy as usual."

"Yes, you're right. Ha, ha. Well, I have this car to repair with."

Ken looked at the damaged sports car.

"Isn't that a Mitsubishi Lancer XL 500? From the looks of this, it could run quite well."

Honda smiled.

"Yes, it is. This belongs to a drag racer who will be taking part in a drag racing competition held near Bokuto Bridge."

"You don't mean the 3rd annual drag race held there?"

"That's the one. He'll be driving this car in the race. I'm doing this as a favor to him. He also told me that I could tune it up to my specifications if I want."

"I see. I'll be sure to stop by and watch the race. Well, I'll see you then," Ken waved to the mechanic and headed inside the shop.

Inside, Ken looked around for his father and stepmother, Sena Hime.

_Not in the counter. I guess inside the dining room then._

He went to the room and opened the door.

**-CREAK-**

"Hey dad and, um, mom," he greeted. He found his parents eating lunch.

"Oh, Ken! I'm surprised to see you home early. Had lunch?" Daimaru asked.

**-GRUMBLE-**

Ken looked down his grumbling stomach in slight embarrassment and sighed.

"Actually, I kinda forgot to have lunch in the precinct today. Can I join in?"

"Sure Ken-chan! I've plenty of meals cooked for you in case you were coming here," Sena happily said. She dragged her stepson lovingly to his seat.

"Ah, mom, please, I was about to do that!" Ken protested.

"No, no! I want you to sit and relax. I'll be back in a second," Sena walked to the small kitchen nearby and picked up a few plates of food.

Having a stepmother 26 years his father's junior (Daimaru is around 50 years old, and that makes Sena 24) didn't bode well for Ken. It made a somewhat awkward thing for him to address his stepmother, for she could pass up to be a suitable girlfriend for him (Ken is 23 years old).

"Here you are, Ken-chan, eat up!" Sena set down the plates to her reluctant, but hungry stepson.

"Lunch!" Ken started eating his served lunch.

"So, Ken, what brings you over here today?" Daimaru asked.

Ken stopped for a minute and replied, "Nothing much, just decided to get off early after a morning patrol today."

"You feel tired from your job? You kinda sound like it."

"Huh? Well, I suppose you're right, I do feel tired from my job now and then. But today, it's just to get away from it for a while."

"Have you heard of the 3rd annual drag race held near Bokuto Bridge?"

"That? Well, Honda-san and I were talking about it a moment ago before I stepped in here for lunch."

Daimaru took out a cigarette from a pack in his pocket and lit it with a lighter. Having smoked it a few times, he blew out a whiff of tobacco.

"Ah, this feels good once in a while," he saw the annoyed look on his wife's face, "don't worry about this, it's just one smoke, dear. Let an old man enjoy this moment at least."

Sena rolled her eyes over in defeat.

"That better be just one smoke, Daimaru."

Ken chuckled at the loving sight of his parents. He coughed to get their attention.

"Where was I? Oh, the race! Sena, I mean your mother, Honda, Megumi, and I will be going there. Do you want to come along?" Daimaru asked.

"When's the race going to be?"

"It'll be during the 1st week of next month, June."

"Maybe I'll be there. I'll try to catch up."

"You have plans on that week, Ken-chan?" Sena wondered.

"Huh? I don't know. But I'm sure the chief will get the other officers and me in the precinct to monitor it. Standard police routine, you get the picture. By the way, has Honda-san had lunch?"

"Yes, he took it quite early. I'll be picking Megumi up from the school at 3:00 PM in the afternoon. If you want, you can rest here."

"Thanks for the offer, but I was just dropping by to check up on everybody here," Ken finished his lunch, "Lunch was delicious, mom."

"You're welcome, Ken-chan. I can lend you the recipes for them if you're trying to cook them by yourself," Sena suggested.

"Sure, it'd be great. I've got to go home to my place now, mom," Ken stood up from his seat and fished out his motorbike keys from his pocket.

"Ok, wait here. I'll go get them from my drawer," Sena left to get her recipes in the bedroom.

Daimaru noticed his son's uncertain look on his face. He snubbed his cigarette on an ashtray and eased his dark sunglasses.

"Ken, what's with that look? Is something wrong?"

Ken scolded himself inside for making his worry obvious. He looked at the wall in silence.

Seconds passed by. The wall clock in the room was the only thing making a sound.

**-TICK- -TOCK- **

Daimaru sensed a problem brewing from him. Before he could speak to break the silence in the atmosphere, Ken spoke.

"Dad, I'm thinking about… quitting the force."

"What?"

"I'm going to resign becoming a cop. I'm considering a different job to take."

"Is that so… why is that?"

Ken removed his sunglasses and looked at his father.

"This may sound stupid, but to me it's been an emotional problem that has been bugging me since I became a traffic cop here in Bokuto district. Dad, it's about Miyuki and me."

Daimaru's eyebrows were raised slightly in amusement and his mouth curved upwards. He heard rumors flying around in Bokuto police station (courtesy from Yoriko) about his son being romantically linked to Miyuki Kobayakawa. After a chance meeting with her through his wife's many dinner invitations, he liked her. Of course he rooted his son to go after her, seeing she'd make a fine wife for him in the near future.

"Dad, what are you smiling at?" Ken asked, confused at his reaction.

"A love problem, son? I keep telling you --- don't waste your chance! She suits better to you. Your mom and I are hoping some grandkids from you both."

"Dad! That's not what I meant!" Ken blushed embarrassingly.

"Ha, ha, ha… alright, I see you're serious. Go on," Daimaru shrugged off the comedic atmosphere and turned concerned.

"Dad, everyday I try to find the courage to ask her. And at the worst times, I had to do that. She's beautiful, smart, and dedicated to her job. Me, well, I've been doing my best as a traffic cop and making sure nobody gets hurt here. I'm glad of that."

"So?"

"But I feel as though I'm not worthy of her. Deep down, I… love her with all my heart. Look at this, Dad, I love her but I don't have the guts to say it to her face! And I'm getting tired of taking so many chances to do so and seeing them wasted. I feel that kami-sama has given me a curse. I'm a fool…"

A tear ran down on Ken's cheek.

"Ken…"

Daimaru hadn't expected this to happen. Of course, hearing and seeing his son's misfortunes in catching the girl's heart would be that on his mind, but hearing this changed all that.

"Here are the recipes, Ken-chan, you should try them ---" Sena stepped in and saw her stepson crying, his eyes on the floor, "Ken-chan? What's wrong?"

"Oh, mom… it's nothing. Ha, ha, just a man-to-man talk I'm having with Dad. So these are the recipes inside this notebook?" Ken took a notebook from her hands and wiped off his tear.

"Yes, but just half of them. I can't let you know all my secret recipes, can I? Those are what I usually cook for everybody here," Sena replied.

_Why did he cry? Something's wrong with him._

"Thanks. Oh, look at the time. I'll be leaving now. Thanks for the lunch, Mom," Ken grabbed his helmet and wore his sunglasses. As he was about to leave, he faced his father, "Dad, I'm not sure when I'll do this, but I'm considering it. But, I want to hear your thoughts about it, and Mom's also. Bye."

He closed the door and went to his bike parked outside.

"What was that all about, Daimaru? And what did he mean by that?" Sena asked her husband.

Daimaru's eyes lingered at the door Ken closed. He looked at his wife and took a deep breath.

"Sena, I think our son might be making a drastic decision in his life here."

"What are you saying?"

"-**Sigh-** Ken is…"

He let her in on the conversation he just had with him before it was interrupted.

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

Wearing his helmet, Ken hopped on his Kawasaki KLE-400 dual-purpose bike and started the engine.

**-VROOM- -VROOM-**

"Ah, Ken, where are you off to?" Honda asked, after coming out from under the car he was repairing on in the garage.

"Oh, Honda-san! I'm going back to my place and hit the sack," Ken replied.

"Well, take care then."

"See you."

With a last rev up on his bike's handle, Ken speeded off to his apartment.

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Bokuto**** Police District, Women's Locker Room**

"-**Yawn-** Patrol has gotten tiring today," Natsumi muttered as she changed into her civilian clothes, "Miyuki? Let's eat outside!"

"Sorry, Natsumi, but I'm heading home instead. Go with someone else," said Miyuki, done changing into her clothes. She closed her locker and carried a small purse.

"-**Sigh- **Ok, I'll see you home later then. Aoi! Are you free tonight? Let's eat!" Natsumi said to the cross-dressing police officer next to her.

"Well… alright," Aoi replied.

"Speaking of which, where's Yoriko and Saori?" Miyuki asked.

"I heard that she took Kana along with her to another of those fancy parties she knows about," Aoi said.

The three women giggled at the thought of the remark.

"Well, I'll be leaving now. Don't stay up late, Natsumi," Miyuki waved her partner goodbye as she left the room.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry," she said, waving back. She glanced back at Aoi with puppy dog eyes.

"Aoi… please treat me to dinner! I'll pay you back next week!"

Aoi smiled nervously with an anime-style sweatdrop on her head.

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Kobayakawa/Tsujimoto**** Residence, an Apartment in Bokuto District**

Miyuki locked the door after her and removed her shoes. She wore her slippers and turned on the lights. She saw the kitchen sink cluttered with dirty dishes.

"Natsumi can sometimes be lazy at chores," she said to herself. She proceeded to wash the dishes next.

After, she headed to the bathroom and turned on the faucet in the bathtub for a warm shower. She opened a small cabinet and took out a towel. Then, she took off her clothes and went inside the bathtub.

"Ah… relaxing…" she took in her refreshing shower.

Having cleaned herself up, she went to her room with her name on a small sign posted on the door. She took out a fresh set of clothes from her drawer. As she closed it with a more push unknowingly, a small picture frame of Ken Nakajima posing with his bike fell down to the floor.

**-CRACK-**

"How careless of me…"

She saw a small crack in the frame. She looked around for the traffic charm Ken gave to her in the "ordered" date back then and found it lying on the floor.

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

Check the 3rd episode, first season of the series for info about the "ordered" date, in case you're wondering about it.

**

* * *

**

"Nakajima…"

Miyuki's heart was filled with dread and confusion.


End file.
